The invention relates generally to a track chain for a work machine and, more particularly, to a master link for a track chain assembly.
Track laying work machines utilize endless track chains to propel the work machines over the terrain during operation. The track chains typically use a master connection or master link to facilitate the breaking of the track chain to permit its assembly and removal for repair and servicing. The master link is typically a two-piece or split master link with two half-links. In sealed and lubricated track assemblies, this is especially important so as not to damage or disturb any of the sealed joints during assembly and any subsequent repair.
The two half-links have any of a number of interlocking configurations positioned on mating surfaces of each half-link. The interlocking configurations are disposed either along a vertical or a horizontal plane positioned relative to two adjacent track pins or bushings. The two half-links are coupled together by one or more fasteners that are inserted through one half-link and threaded into the other half-link. Often the fasteners are positioned in apertures entering through a mounting surface that receives one of the track shoes. Such bolts are positioned through the track shoe in the same manner as non-master links and are utilized to fasten the track shoe to the link, as well as to retain the half-links together.
Past designs have required two separate manufacturing processes, such as forgings, to create each of the half-links. This forces a manufacturer to have two additional forging operations at much lower production rates than the non-master links. At a minimum, manufacturing the two half-links requires an additional cutting step, such as electrical discharge machining, to separate the half-links and form the mating surfaces. Another problem associated with the use of the prior split master links, is encountered during the attachment of the track shoe to the half-links so as to join the ends of the track chain. This problem results from the necessity to achieve and maintain alignment between the boltholes in the half-links, while placing the track shoe onto the link.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,636,014 for a xe2x80x9cMaster Track Chain Connection for Crawler Tractorsxe2x80x9d, issued Jan. 13, 1987 to Dennison et al., and assigned to the assignee of the present application, solves part of the problem. In this patent the half-links are secured together by fasteners and then independently securing the track shoe to the split master link.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems as set forth above.
A master link for a track chain assembly is provided. The master link includes a body portion with a first side, a second side positioned opposite the first side and a shoe surface positioned opposite a rail surface. A first aperture extends through the body portion. Spaced from the first aperture is a second aperture that extends through the body portion. A gap is positioned between the first aperture and the second aperture and extends through the body portion.